Ol' Brown Eyes
by limpet666
Summary: Something so simple as the colour of a person's eyes can sometimes be the most important thing. F/M Slash


Story: Old Brown Eyes

Author: G. Richmond

Author's notes: For 100fanfics prompt 'Blue'. (Murdock in blue contacts did kind of give me the heebies. It just didn't look right.)

"I don't care who you think you are, Murdock, take them out, they're creepy." Face complained when they had finally gotten some time alone, dropping his jacket onto the back of a chair and getting himself a drink.

"Aww Face, but how else am I supposed to channel the spirit of the greatest crooner the world had ever known? He's not gonna want to be channelled by someone that don't even have the right colour eyes, y'know?" Murdock told him matter-of-fact, sitting down on another chair and taking the trilby off his head to examine it.

Face gave him a displeased look, but looked away as soon as the pilot notice and turned his eyes on him. Those contacts really did give him the creeps, and he could barely stand to look at Murdock when he had them in, let do alone anything else with him. One of the pilot's most attractive features (in Face's opinion), and one of the most noticeable, were his big brown eyes. They expressed everything the pilot was feeling, no matter how schooled his expression, and now to see him with those contact lenses in…

It was like Murdock wasn't Murdock any more.

"Cant you just take them out for now?" Face implored, paying close attention to his juice so he didn't have to look at the pilot when he got up and came over.

"But I don't wanna. You want me to sing for you?" Murdock dismissed him so easily, really not understanding why Face was making such a big deal.

"Urgh, no Murdock, I don't want you to sing." Face waved him off, pointedly avoiding looking him in the eyes. He was going to have a real Sinatra complex by the time this was through, "If you're really going to keep this up, then don't expect anything from me in the mean time." He told him as he headed over to the window.

"Aww Face, that's not fair." Murdock had followed him over and slipped his arms around the conman's waist from behind so he couldn't walk off again, "I've been lots of people before, why's it a problem now?"

"Because you always had brown eyes, no matter who you were." Face said firmly, sighing harshly before turning in the pilot's arms, all but wincing when he saw big blue eyes looking back at him, "It's just not you, Murdock." He added quieter. He really did look so different; it changed his whole visual persona. With brown eyes he looked friendly, approachable, the kind of eyes that made you smile the second they turned on you, followed by that goofy grin. But the blue eyes made him look harsh. Made him look like he was untrustworthy and scheming.

Face kept his gaze for a few moment longer, despite how uncomfortable it made him, before he lifted his hands, placing them over the pilot's eyes.

"Better?" Murdock asked, not trying to pull away. Face watched him in silence for a moment then let out a sigh, leaning in and kissing the pilot briefly before pulling away.

"I still know they're there." He said, shaking his head. He could feel Murdock's eyes on him as he walked off, and even that felt wrong. He felt the cold stare on him right until he turned into the bedroom, and it sent an unpleasant shiver down his spine.

He took his time in the bedroom, avoiding going back out. He just wanted this mission to be over. Murdock was so in to his role as Sinatra Face could tell he wasn't going to let it go until the mission was done with, which could be days. Face didn't think he could stand to see Murdock with those eyes for days.

A cough by the doorway got his attention, and he looked over to see Murdock lounging against the doorframe. A relieved exhalation escaped him when he saw Murdock had taken out the contacts and was looking at him with the same soft brown eyes he was accustomed to.

"Thanks." Was all Face could think to say, and Murdock just shrugged with a smile.

"'S'no problem." He said, staying in the doorway as Face got up and went over, "Guess I don't look right with them in." He admitted, hands finding the conman's waist as Face wrapped his arms around his neck.

"You look like some sleazy gangster." Face told him with a laugh, spirits already higher. It was almost like Murdock had been missing since he had put in those contacts. That was how it felt to Face anyway, "And that's not the guy I agreed to date." He added.

"Guess I aint got what it takes to be 'Ol' Blue Eyes', huh?" Murdock asked, tightening his hold around the blond, one hand sneaking up under his shirt.

Face just shrugged, pressing closer, "I don't know. But you'll always be 'Ol' Brown Eyes' to me."


End file.
